Making A Life For Dick Grayson
by StarbucksHooked
Summary: Now he was Nightwing trying to make his own name in the city of Gotham. Making a life for 'Dick Grayson' as well, he needed to find a casual job in the daytime to keep him feeling normal and more modern. But as soon as night hit and crime arises, he was Nightwing. Dressed in clothes dark as night, and no longer a boy in colorful attire. *BirdFlash*
1. Chapter 1

Darkness swept over, no longer an innocent boy dressed in colorful attire. Now a man, man dressed in clothes dark as night. The transfer was meant to happen. It was the stages of growing up trading in your bright graphic clothing into mature solid colors. It was a change but a good one at that.

Growing up wasn't easy for this man. When your father figure is Batman maybe this stiffness came naturally. Maybe it was in the Bat nature. Being a cold blooded reptile, slithering around without effort or feeling yet creating feeling and effort, maybe this was who he was meant to be.

Was going on his own going to be easy? After being taken after for all these years and treated as a mere boy maybe this was good for him. Sometimes this is what we need a little push out of the nest especially for this little Robin. Being a separate man now he had his own battles to fight, his own damsels to save. Maybe Batman did nothing but get in the way of his own success could it be true?

Lonely figure stood on top of large building gazing at this city they called Gotham.

This city was not so ordinary, crime at every corner, and even when the sun shined it never shined toward Gotham. For Gotham was forever stenched in a dark black ink that bled with every pain coursing through its alleys.

Intoxication ran through the veins of the upper side of Gotham where most wealthy civilians lived. Toasting French champagne sitting on Italian leather while gossiping about the Russians, it was truly a lifestyle. A lifestyle once lived on by the dark clothed boy. Growing up in the Wayne Manor, which sometimes hosted the events, he got quite accompanied to the smells and people.

Being a hero isn't what most people say it is. It isn't wearing spandex and getting the girl, it's priding yourself to be powerful. And being a role model and risking everything for others. It didn't require the need to be attractive (although it didn't hurt) or to be loud and always on the run from the villain, for being a hero was being proud to defend others and always confident and proud.

Being Robin was like being French fries to a cheese burger. Of course everyone loves French fries and they eat them, but they eat them with the burger. And without a burger fries is odd and without fries burger is odd. Batman was the obvious burger in this metaphor. Robin was always cherished but although he didn't like admitting it he was in fact – a sidekick. Now mind you, he didn't like that 'label' he wanted to be an equal to Batman but that of course what hard to do when you were a little small shaped boy dressed in green yellow and red, standing next to a tall broad caped crusader. Robin never measured up to the other male. It really bothered him but he let it go like most would do comparing themselves to the freaking Batman.

Now he was Nightwing trying to make his own name in the city of Gotham. Making a life for 'Dick Grayson' as well, he needed to find a casual job in the daytime to keep him feeling normal and more modern. But as soon as night hit and crime arises, he was Nightwing. Dressed in clothes dark as night, and no longer a boy in colorful attire, and nothing and no one else would ever intrude upon that,

* * *

***This is a prologue***

**This story will be definitely short. I'm starting way too many stories but oh well. This one is actually a personal favorite, it's basically going to be Dick Grayson's transfer and how he deal's and him being a man and living and YES BirdFlash will eventually happen. ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since we were younger we've learned we lose friends. You don't always have the same lunch or even same classes it just happens, though we try and keep in touch. People come and go, enjoy them for the moment. Dick knew this all too well. He loved his friends, they were always a team in his heart but for some reason they all grew apart. Every now and then they called each other just to check in and see how things were but those calls were annually.

Last he heard Artemis had dumped Wally, and Dick hated to admit it thrilled him inside. He never was one for their pairing, maybe it was the fact that Wally was his best friend or maybe something more personal.

Now Wally's love life was quite the chart to keep up with. It wasn't that he was eh - promiscuous (but let's be honest) it was more of he was always in a rush, speedsters nature right?

When Wally found someone special he just put his heart into it and it always ends up smashed broken. He falls for the wrong people in wrong timing. Artemis was actually a serious thing for him but she didn't take him seriously and that's when problems arise.

Now Dicks love life? Hah.

Talk about a blank canvas. Dick was always too himself. Many girls crushed on him. Many. But he would always turn them down with a sad smile on his face.

Dick was the looker. Hair that was perfectly on his sculpted face. His jawline to die for, and body to kill for. He was beauty but he certainly didn't know it.

He was thinking about the old team when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"These too Mr. Grayson?" A mover said pointing to a large box.

"Yes, please" Dick responded smiling charmingly

Dick was moving in to a upper class apartment complex close to town and many job options. The building was majestic and pure, he loved it.

He climbed up the stairs and thanked the movers and paid and tipped them plentifully.

He looked into his apartment it was exquisite. A large loft with set furniture. Dark leather and tiled floors with granite kitchen countertops. 3 master bedrooms, a balcony view and last but not least, an indoor jaccoozi. This place was perfect, a little over his budget, but perfect.

He noticed a forgotten box out so he went to grab it and haul it in. Just before he went to close the door a foot stopped him.

He met the foots face. It was a tan orange haired man with the body of a Greek god. He had his hair in a spiked fashion, and an arrow tattoo on his arm. He was dressed in black drawstring sweats that hung off his hips. And a gray tank that hugged his abdomen all too well.

"I hear your new in this building hot stuff." He said smirking.

What is wrong with him? Do I reek sexually frustrated? Oh god he's beautiful Dick thought quietly.

"Yes that's correct. Just moved in today." Dick prompted.

"The names Roy."

"Dick"

"That your name, or what you want pretty boy?" He smiled laughing.

"Hah. Your just so funny." Dick said sarcastically smiling a bit.

"I try" he said smiling "So why don't I show you around when you're free."

"Sure I'd like that." Dick stated.

"Good. So seven? Meet me in the lobby. Don't get lost"

"I'll try not to. I mean its a scary ride down the elevator." Dick joked.

"Haha I like you Dick. Stick around for a while"

"Maybe I will"

Now there was only one thing to be asked. Friendship or lust?

* * *

A/N: Super sorry! This update took forever. My laptop got taken away and I've been dead basically. Ill update soon I promise. Anyway I need some advice. What should Dicks profession be? I want it to be the cop like in the comics, but if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. And also YES. this is still Birdflash. Roy is just having some fun until Wally shows up! Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First and foremost, thank you to all the reviews! Its exam week and it really cheers me up. And just to clear it all up Roy has forgotten all about the team and all that. It will play into the story later on. I promise! Anyway on to the story….

* * *

Dick couldn't help but shuffle into his clothes with anticipation. He was super excited to talk to Roy again. He scurried into some jeans, and put on an oxford shirt. He looked into the mirror and nodded quickly. He looked disheveled but in a gruff appealing way.

He couldn't help but remember his tattoo. It looked so familiar or at least felt it.

He sighed and decided it would have to wait for later; he needed to head off before he was late.

He went out locked his door and then went down the stairs in a scurry. At the end of the staircase he saw none other than Roy. Dressed in a red crew neck sweater, and dark washed jeans. Dick had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. He then noticed that Roy was on the phone, his face got scrunched in confusion.

"No, listen, you can't let the cops catch you dude! I had faith in you, just lay low for a while, what? Yes I'm in the complex. Well if you're going to come, come now. Well- yeah, okay bye see you soon"

Dick tried to look like he wasn't completely into his conversation. He peered to the floor and bit his lip.

"Hey, sorry about that." Roy apologized looking toward Dick.

"Don't be it's completely fine" Dick smiled

"Well let's begin!" Roy exclaimed. "Here is the lobby where your guests can sit and such. If you do ever have guests the secretary will call your apartment and make sure you know who's coming up."

Dick nodded solemnly still thinking about that phone call. What could the cops have to do with Roy? And who was he talking to that he 'had faith in'? It was suspicious.

"Hey man you okay?" Roy asked

Dick shook his head "Yeah! Sorry about that, listen I hate to be an eavesdropping type of person, but are you okay? That phone call was pretty intense. I mean I won't judge but it sounded serious."

Roy sighed. "It's just a stupid friends mistakes and stuff, don't worry about it, it's not like were the mafia"

Dick chuckled "Well I just hope you two get things solved"

"Yeah me too. He should be coming soon if you don't mind; he just needs to give me some paper work." Roy said twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh? It's completely fine. You do what you got to do."

"Roy!" a sudden voice erupted the lobby's silence.

Dick couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who was uttering those words. A man with snug black jeans, white shirt, and a deep ebony leather jacket. His eyes were a fiery green almost hypnotizing; and his hair was like an orange fox in the snow. It stuck out the most in his beauty.

But what was the most memorizing part? The fact that the face belonged to none other than the brilliant speedster: Wally West.

"Hey Wally! I didn't know you'd show up so soon." Roy said

"Well I mean I might as well, I was in the area around this part of town." Wally said peering toward Dick.

Dick had no idea what to do. What does one do when you find out one of your former best friends turned totally hot?

Apparently you just stand there in utter shock. Like an idiot.

"Oh and Wally this is-"Roy began

"Dick. Dick Grayson" Wally said smirking

"You two know each other…?"

"You could say that." Dick said

Then an abrupt ringing occurred.

"Sorry that's mine." Wally said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his phone.

He answered it muttered some words and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Listen I should get going, Roy I'll call you later, and Dick…it's nice seeing you again. Really nice." Wally said smiling.

He slipped him a card.

"Call me sometime we should catch up" Wally said rushing out the door.

And right then at the moment Dick knew that this was no longer young Wally. And he wanted this new Wally.


End file.
